


Crashing Into You

by moonfairydoll



Series: Crashing Into You [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairydoll/pseuds/moonfairydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic for episode 4.12. After the hug they shared Sam starts to realize that his feelings for Blaine may be more than just friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped and I wrote a bit of Romantic!Blam. I hope my Klainer membership card doesn’t get revoked for this, lol. Sorry… not sorry?? (Unbeta’ed, so sorry for any errors.) (Also for this let’s pretend that Sam is single and Bram isn’t a thing, ok?)

Blaine’s phone buzzes from its place on the desk. He picks it up, unlocks the screen and reads the new message.

**_From Sam: Dude, are you busy?_ **

**_From Blaine: No, what’s up?_ **

**_From Sam: Mind if I come over?_ **

Blaine frowns at this and wonders if anything’s wrong because he just saw Sam a few hours ago when he was helping him write his essay. When they were done; they had parted ways and promised to see each other the next day in school.

After a few minutes he finally replies to Sam’s message.

**_From Blaine: Sure._ **

**_From Sam: Cool. See you in a while._ **

And that’s all he hears from Sam until his doorbell rings a couple of hours later. He opens the door and takes in the sight before him. Sam is standing there with his hands in his pockets, a red and blue beanie on his head and he’s nervously biting down his bottom lip; which is incredibly distracting for Blaine, because now he’s wondering what it would be like to taste and bite those lips himself.

He’s pulled from his reverie when Sam questions; “Dude, can I come in?”

He shakes his head and silently berates himself for having these thoughts about his friend, and wishes he could get over this crush once and for all. He gets out of the way to let Sam in, gestures inside and replies; “Um, yeah… sure. Come on in.”

Sam walks in, takes off his coat, gloves and beanie and follows Blaine up to his room in silence; a comforting familiarity falling between them; one that’s been developed after months of an ever-growing friendship.

Once in his room; they remain standing. Blaine eyes Sam suspiciously and wonders what’s wrong. He’s about to ask him when Sam speaks first.

“So, what are you up to?”

“Not much, just finishing up on some homework.”

Sam nods. “Cool.”

“Sam, is everything okay?”

“I just wanted to say thank you… again… for everything.” Sam shifts his weight nervously from one foot to another, his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans and never looking Blaine in the eye.

Blaine smiles at his friend; a soft knowing smile as he chimes; “Sam, you already thanked me before. You don’t have to keep doing it. Besides what are bros for if not to help each other out, right?”

Sam lifts his head to meet Blaine’s eyes and Blaine swears he sees the beginning of tears in Sam’s own.

Blaine is _really_ concerned now because something is clearly wrong. He debates what to do as Sam takes a step closer.

Sam lets of out a deep breath as he approaches Blaine and wearily asks; “We’re friends right? I mean, we’re cool and everything. Our friendship rocks, right?”

Blaine gives him a confused look and replies; “Of course, Sam. We’re practically best friends.”

“Exactly! And I wouldn’t want anything to ruin that, ever! Fact!” Sam exclaims suddenly; hands flailing around to get his point across.

“O… kay? And what makes you think something could ruin our friendship?” Blaine questions as he starts to silently panic. _Oh my god, he knows. He knows I’m crushing on him. Breathe, Blaine, breathe!_

Blaine sits at his desk, struggles to keep his breathing steady as he looks up at Sam who remains standing in the middle of the room; eyes looking somewhat bewildered.

“Nothing, nothing… it’s stupid. I’m being stupid. Forget I ever said anything!” He then throws himself backwards on the bed, hands rubbing his face roughly. His shirt rides up slightly and a small sliver of skin can be seen from where Blaine is sitting.

Blaine tries hard not to let this distract him as he decides to come clean. He figures if he’s honest about the crush then maybe his friendship with Sam won’t be completely ruined and maybe just maybe things can go back to normal.

“Listen, Sam… I don’t know what you may have noticed or what you may have heard about me, but you don’t need to worry. I know you’re straight and I know nothing could ever happen. It’s just a stupid silly little thing and I promise it won’t get in the way of our friendship.”

He lets out a breath once he finishes his declaration and watches as Sam sits up slowly and turns to look at him with questioning eyes.

“Blaine, what are you even talking about?”

“The crush… I have… on _you_. Isn’t that what you were talking about when you said you didn’t want anything to ruin our friendship?”

Sam lets out a bitter laugh, and puts his face in his hands as he rests his elbows on his knees. “Oh, man!” He mumbles as he continues with his soft laughter.

“Sam?” Blaine wonders what’s so funny.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Sam asks gently.

Blaine purses his lips slightly as he replies; “But, I thought you knew! I thought… wait, you didn’t know I had a crush on you until just now?”

Sam shakes his head as he answers; “No, I didn’t.”

“But, then… what were you talking about? Why were you worried our friendship would be ruined?”

When all he gets is silence; Blaine lifts himself up from where he’s sitting and walks over to Sam. He sits on the edge of the bed and turns slightly towards the blonde boy sitting next to him. He reaches out and places his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam? Look at me. What’s going on?” Eyes shining with concern, and he ponders what could be going through his friend’s head.

Sam doesn’t look at Blaine as he starts to speak; “This afternoon when you helped me out and we…” He hesitates as he struggles to find the words.

Blaine gives a soft squeeze to Sam’s shoulder to let him know he can go on.

Sam sighs and continues; “After we… hugged this afternoon, I realized something.”

“What did you realize?”

“I really like you.”

Blaine smiles at this and responds; “Sam, I like you too. You’re my best friend at McKinley.”

Sam gives a frustrated sigh as he continues; “No. Blaine. Listen to what I’m saying, ok? I like hanging out with you. I like playing video games with you. I like being in the student council with you. When we’re not hanging out I can’t stop thinking about you. Like, I always wonder what you’re doing. And I feel like I always want to talk to you about every little thing.”

“Aww, Sam… That’s normal. We’re friends.”

Sam turns to face Blaine, frustration seeping through every fiber of his being. “N-no, dude… Man you really are… um… what’s it called when you don’t see what’s really happening around you?”

Blaine frowns a bit and answers; “Oblivious?”

“Yes! That’s it! Oblivious! You really are oblivious!”

“I… um… I’m sorry, but I don’t get what you’re saying.” Blaine explains, feeling a bit foolish for not understanding.

Sam laughs at this. “Of course, you don’t.” He lets out a big sigh for dramatic effect. “Fine, let me show you what I mean.”

Blaine doesn’t have time to register what’s happening because Sam’s hands are cupping his face and his soft supple lips are pressing gently against his own. His breath hitches and he feels his hands grab on to Sam’s arms. It’s a chaste kiss; just a tender touch of lips and it doesn’t last long, though he could have sworn hours have passed by instead of mere seconds. Sam pulls away, lips slightly wet and a lovely shade of red. Blaine’s brain is working over-time trying to figure out what just happened because his friend… his _straight_ friend - whom he has a crush on – just kissed him and this surely cannot be happening.

Sam gives him a sheepish and uncertain look and an awkward silence fills the room. The air heavy with things unsaid, feelings unexplored.

Blaine touches his lips in shock and inquires; “But… but you’re straight? Right? And you just kissed me… on the lips. I don’t… Is this some kind of joke? ‘Cause it isn’t funny, Sam.” His amber eyes water as he looks to Sam for answers.

Sam stands up, and begins pacing around the room. “What? No, no, it’s not a joke. Dude, no. I would never do that to you! I _am_ straight, or at least I thought I was. I… I just don’t know what to think anymore! I’ve never felt this way about _anyone_!” He stops, hands on his hips as he looks down at Blaine with pleading eyes.

“So… _you_ have a crush… on _me_?” Blaine questions; feeling a bit silly because he still can’t believe this is really happening.

Sam laughs and responds; “Yeah, that’s exactly it.”

“Huh… ok, then.” Blaine gets up from the bed and closes the distance between them. “So what do we do now?” It’s barely a whisper, but Sam hears it loud and clear.

Sam reaches out with one hand and gives a tentative touch to Blaine’s face. Their breathing becomes shallow and suddenly they’re crashing into each other; lips slotting against each other perfectly, arms and hands exploring unchartered territories. Blaine grabs hold of the back of Sam’s neck with one hand, while the other lies flat against his back. Meanwhile Sam remains with one hand cupping Blaine’s face, while his other arm keeps him close in an embrace reminiscent of the one they had exchanged earlier that day. The kiss deepens and Blaine feels like he’s floating, his mind stuck in a constant state of bliss and disbelief. Sam hums in approval as Blaine takes control of the kiss. He sucks and bites down slightly on Sam’s bottom lip, dragging his tongue across the tender bit of flesh.

They end the kiss with soft sweet touches before either of them is too far gone, foreheads resting against each other as their breathing slowly returns to normal.

Sam is the first to speak. “Whoa…” He laughs. “Man, we need to do that again. That was amazing!”

Blaine can’t help but join in with his own laughter as he concurs; “Now, _that’s_ a fact!”

They spend the rest of the night exchanging small kisses and tentative touches, learning how to make each other tremble with need and desire. They talk and smile and play around. On the surface it’s just like any other night they hang out together, only now with the added bonus of intoxicating kisses and soft caresses.

After Sam has gone home for the night and he’s alone in his room lying on his bed; Blaine allows himself to just be. He feels giddy, his skins crawls with anticipation and excitement, his lips red and swollen and his heart beating faster than it had in a long time; and in that moment he realizes that maybe this crush thing isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a companion piece called "Before the Crash". Feel free to check it out.


End file.
